1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for a network device, and more particularly, to a prefix aggregation technique for routing coordination protocol in a loosely coupled massively parallel router.
2. Description of the Related Art
Special purpose devices have been used to handle data on networks. Routers, switches, hubs, and bridges for example have become very important devices with the rise of the Internet user and the rise of the traffic according to the Internet in general. A router is basically a device that routes messages between different networks. The router forwards data packets from one network such as a local area network (LAN) or wide area network (WAN) to another. Based on routing tables and routing protocols, routers read the network address in each transmitted frame and make a decision on how to send it based on the most expedient route (traffic load, line costs, speed, bad lines, etc.). Routers work at layer 3 in the protocol stack, whereas bridges and switches work at layer 2.
As the traffic on networks has increased, the process ability to determining the designated route of each message has become more important because greater speed and efficiency is needed to handle greater volume of data at faster rates. There is a need to significantly save the routing table space at each router which constructs a loosely coupled massively parallel router and reduce traffic between routers or software modules in a router architecture.